User talk:Cloudtheavenger
There are also stubs, where you can help us out by expanding them by inserting more information in these shorter-than-usual articles. Dragon Universe Wiki aspires to be a reliable source for all Dragon Ball fans to read and draw information from, and as such, fan-created continuity and fan fiction are not allowed within our articles. All in-universe material must be attributable to a reliable, published source. Do not remove talkpage posts and forum comments, including your own, as they are part of the public record. Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. We hope you enjoy editing here and being an editor! If you have any questions, see the , add a question to the support board, visit our , or ask one of our administrators. |} Terminology Guide Many thanks for your contributions thus far. It's appreciated, trust me. :P I've begun on a terminology guide, so users know which terms the wiki prefers. I'll be updating it, so please check on it every now and then so you know. 09:26, August 10, 2015 (UTC) :Canon Read that so you get a better understanding of it all, if you may. 21:15, August 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Don't worry, you will. :P Just keeping doing what you're doing (regarding personality sections, etc). We need them. 21:59, August 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Not that I know of. 01:02, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Not that I know of, no.— Mina Țepeș 01:54, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Please remember to separate canon and non-canon information between the tabbers; this also applies to trivia. Non-canon Trivia, such as movie-based trivia and Daizenshuu based trivia, goes into the non-canon portion of articles. Additionally, the term 'Brief' only applies to Bulma's father, as far as we can see. She's never been shown with a family name, and therefore, we're not going to give her the family name 'Brief'. It's the same reason Pan's article is simply 'Pan' and not 'Son Pan'; it'd be conjecture, which we try to limit or outright remove on the wiki! But beyond that, thanks for your contributions so far and I look forward to working with you!— Mina Țepeș 07:03, August 11, 2015 (UTC) : Not quite. Gohan can mean 'lunch', yes, or 'rice', or simply 'meal' in general. However, the canon explanation for Gohan's name is simply that he was named after Goku's late grandfather. In the anime, the name 'Gohan' was simply the only name Gohan didn't cry at when Chi-Chi, Goku, and Gyūmaō were trying to name him. However, this information is only filler and would be reserved for the history section of the non-canon article, not the canon page.— Mina Țepeș 07:44, August 11, 2015 (UTC) re: direct I'm the guy you should come to when it comes to wiki stuff :3 First, go to the King Kai article (or alternatively, enter "King Kai" after "http://dragonuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/" in the URL). Once there, click "Edit" and press the http://images.wikia.com/central/images/c/c8/Button_redirect.png button (or alternatively, type in "#REDIRECT [[]]"). With in the brackets, type in "North Kaiō" and publish the edit. That is how you create a redirect (Note: type in all of that without quotes). 23:00, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :KK :P ~ 23:03, August 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Good work. I would suggest redirecting the common terms in the term guide to the Japanese terms as well, if you can. 23:15, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Good. Need all the help I can get on that. 23:37, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Create the article King Kai, and add #REDIRECT North Kaiō this exactly as you see it.— Mina Țepeș 23:37, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :^Too late :3 23:37, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Super Dragon Ball Super is indeed canon. The anime in this case, is the canon iteration, as Toriyama is the one writing the script and plot for Super, as well as making the character designs and whatnot. With his degree of involvement, and the fact that it covers God and God and Revival of 'F' '', which were declared as continuations of the series by Toriyama, this strengthens it's canonicity.— Mina Țepeș 10:01, August 12, 2015 (UTC) :Though, canon aside, it's not ''all written by Toriyama himself, but enough to be considered a continuation of the manga. 14:33, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Whoo, you've got a lot of questions, Cloud, but I like that. I'd rather you ask me questions than go off half-cocked. To answer them all quickly: There is nothing stating that Super Saiyan Fourth Grade (the other name for Full Power Super Saiyan), or Super Saiyan Second and Third Grade make it any easier to attain Super Saiyan 2. Gohan's full power simply seemed to manifest easier as a Super Saiyan 2 than in any other form (it was the first time he was ever able to control the brunt of his strength, and even then, that didn't last long and he needed his Potential Released). Goku and Vegeta attained their SSJ2 through training, but out of the two, only Goku is confirmed to have used Super Saiyan Fourth Grade, along with Gohan. The Afterlife is tricky business. Piccolo explained to Vegeta that when an evil soul dies, they lose their body, and will be reincarnated into a new life form after having all of their memories cleansed. However, the exact specifications for how this process works is unknown. Additionally, Freeza was shown to have his body whilst in Hell, but he was restrained and suspended, and what he would consider 'tortue' ("Instead of ruling the Universe with an iron fist, I was serenaded by teddy bears!") was applied to him, and he had been in that Hell for well over a decade. However, Majin Bu, the 'pure' form, known to Americans as 'Kid Buu', was reincarnated relatively quickly because he was pure evil, and due to Goku's request, was reincarnated as a human at that. Piccolo was allowed to keep his body and travel to North Kaiō's planet most likely because he was meant to be resurrected anyway, so helping him increase his power to fight alongside his new allies was crucial. Remember, Earth needs their Dragon Balls, so God would have been revived, and he and Piccolo are a package deal. Additionaly, Enma has the ability to give bodies back, remember, he gave Vegeta his back. Piccolo may not have originally kept his body, but had it returned, perhaps at God's request; it's unknown, Toriyama won't explain. We can't simply guess however, I'm only telling you things based on my logical conclusion.— Mina Țepeș 20:47, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Because he was never actually called that. Piccolo called himself the 'Nameccian Who Has Long Since Forgotten His Name', sure, but he was never referred to as the 'Nameless Nameccian'. We'll reinstate a similar page once Ten figures out how to actually handle it, but for now, God, Piccolo, and Piccolo Jr.'s articles suffice. (Also, we call him God, not Kami here). God and Piccolo are two halves who share the same history regardless.— Mina Țepeș 21:56, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Everything that has happened since God and Piccolo merged goes under Piccolo.— Mina Țepeș 22:34, August 14, 2015 (UTC) :And everything that goes before God and Piccolo split goes under God. : 23:22, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Super Saiyan Second Grade According to the Daizenshuu, yes. You can even see it in Vegeta's fight with Cell. It's only when the inflation of muscles is taken to its limit through the Super Saiyan Third Grade that it becomes a detrimental aesthetical change.— Mina Țepeș 06:47, August 18, 2015 (UTC) re: term guide Ah, it's okay. Even though I created it, it's taking me some time to get used to as well, man (I'm so used to things like "Krillin" and "Spirit Bomb" rather than "Kuririn" and "Genki Dama"). And yeah, I know how rigorous college is >_< 20:33, September 12, 2015 (UTC) :Account creation disabled prevents a user from evading or dodging the block by creating another account. There's more about it here. 20:43, September 12, 2015 (UTC) ::This is what happened to it. 17:59, September 15, 2015 (UTC) re: auto Autoconfirmed users are that have been on Wikia for at least four days. The tag usually appears on every wiki, but can be edited out on some (such as Narutopedia). And thanks for the compliment man :) 07:04, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Welcome back College killin' ya, I presume? 06:44, November 11, 2015 (UTC) :Yer talkin 2 'nother college student. Hells, my editing is gonna decrease pretty soon because of it. 06:51, November 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Because I'm just that good :P ::Lol, in all seriousness, I happened to be on the site still when you edited. Though, also, I do get email notifications whenever someone edits an article I'm following on Wikia (but I hardly check those emails anyway...) 04:45, November 12, 2015 (UTC) re: zenkai I did some digging (finally) now that I have some time on my hands and your claims were right. The DB Wikia is basing the term Zenkai on a song and the title of a few episodes. Informing people based on speculation is a joke. Oh, yeah it is. The bureaucrat of the wiki explained they made that up for the sake of convenience, or in his words "a quick way for us to refer to it". They're known to make stuff up. For instance, what if I told you that the terms Original Super Saiyan and Original Super Saiyan God are completely fanmade and never once appeared in the Japanese dub or the manga? Yet, they put false kanji and rōmaji as if it did, as if it were an official term, which is not only misleading, but flat out lying. Notice how there's no source for those names either. It's equivalent to putting kanji and rōmaji on the articles of unnamed techniques. Although, I did notice some weird things with it like they treat video games like they're canon like Future Gohan knowing the Special Beam Cannon. That's an issue too. They make little to no attempts to separate what appears in different medias, basically, because the bureaucrat of that wiki dislikes the concept of "canon" and "non-canon". Therefore, they try to merge what's canon and what isn't together, which creates a giant mess. On Narutopedia, there's a reason why video game techniques are never in character infoboxes. In Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3, Sakura can use Chidori. Yet, Narutopedia will never put that there, because video games always tend to steer far off from the source material. The old DB wiki has many problems they refuse to fix. 00:41, December 6, 2015 (UTC) ::History of Trunks is non-canon, but the manga counterpart, or Trunks the Story –A Lone Warrior–, is canon, since it's the original story by Toriyama. ::In regards to video games, well, I didn't say they haven't put that there before in the past, I said they will never put that there, as in the near future (and by "there" I mean the character infoboxes). We currently don't put video game techniques in character infoboxes. And true, it's much better to be more open-minded and willing to change rather than the opposite, I agree with you there. I've seen it too many times in which being narrow-minded has backfired a lot. 01:02, December 6, 2015 (UTC) :::Eyup, exactly. 01:10, December 6, 2015 (UTC) re: bleach Actually, Bleach is not my strong suit. ^^ I would suggest you ask this question to the co-founder. 19:57, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Re: Shanpa You're right, I could've. Let me do that now. Champa's name is a derivative of "champagne" which is pronounced shanpan (シャンパン) in Japanese. Champa's name uses the same characters (シャ) which are pronounced sh. Due to accents, it makes it sound like ch to the untrained ear, but they are most definitely saying sh or Shanpa. Ten Tailed Fox (Talk) 05:20, May 8, 2016 (UTC) : If I ran things like him, I'd be leaving a troll like Goku20 to patrol you guys and constantly get people banned without recognizing him for the troll he is. But duly noted. I'll keep that in mind next time. Ten Tailed Fox (Talk) 06:44, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Re:Question If you're referring to Ten archiving his own talk page, that isn't against any form of rules, actually. We all do it when our talk pages pile up to a certain point, I have several archives for my talk pages here and on several wikis as well. It's why there's an archive tool. Now if he ACTUALLY deleted a message, I got nothin' on that.—Mina Țepeș 23:07, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Canon policy. Hello, Cloud you should read our new Canon policy. We are okay with anime expansion. You are now allowed to add the details the anime created onto the backstory. Just neatly source its episode. --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 07:24, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Re:Monkies Adjusted to the best of my ability this late; thanks for the heads up though.—Mina Țepeș 10:29, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Request Hey Cloud, Ten is rarely here. You should consult the boss-man, Aha (Lastationlover5000) on issues like this. Ten is rarely on so it would be more efficient to contact, Aha. --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 17:06, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Re:Input Yep. He was a complete pain the last time he was here, so I had to get rid of him. I don't enjoy banning people, and I avoid it when I can — only when there is a reason to do it do I actually ban them. Meshack had it coming and I refuse to unban him, for the sake of both this wiki ''and my sanity.—Mina Țepeș 08:44, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Discussion Hello, Cloud I would really appreciate any opinion or even any criticism on our wiki. I posted a small discussion that can be found on this link http://dragonballuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:20801 -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 16:40, September 30, 2017 (UTC) おれのなまえ It's funny that you ask. It's a gripping tale, full of hardship, blood, tears, friendship, and betrayals. It spanned several years, and at the cost of several people, formed who I am now. The sanity of once normal men were warped through these long years. ...OK so I'm exaggerating only partially, that's the hilarious thing. I started wikia through fanfiction, that's why I run this one so..oddly. But even before that, I had an OC named "Ahatake". i brought him to a fanfiction wikia some time back (years ago now, almost a decade), and to people who met me, I introduced myself using my OC name. Eventually, Ahatake got shortened to "Aha" and that stuck. For ten years, seriously.—Mina Țepeș 04:40, July 23, 2018 (UTC) No I'm not so desperate as to unban Meshack yet. It may make me look bad, it may seem unfair, but he is banned and he's staying that way. I will not allow him to "set foot" on this wiki again. He's made his own wiki, let him stay there.—Mina Țepeș 20:14, September 23, 2018 (UTC) Life Link The thing is, Toriyama never made it clear what the life link entails. The actual existence of a link between Hakaishin and the Kaiōshin presents a problem. Even canonically, within the manga, we saw that the 7th Universe had four Kaiōshin, just like four Kaiō are alluded to exist, even if only two are shown. The fact that Shin is linked to Beerus, and the Old Kaiōshin is not — despite being the one Beerus sealed away in the Z-Sword, alluding to the fact that they may have been linked previously — presents further confusion. Then the other three Kaiōshin and the Daikaiōshin himself present a new problem. Was Beerus linked to all five Kaiōshin at one point? Was he only linked to the Daikaiōshin and then the role was just passed down to the last living Kaiōshin (since, as far as roles go, Shin is now the Daikaiōshin). It's a confusing muddled mess I don't have an answer for because I think Toriyama forgot that U7 had four Kaiōshin and a leader for the four. Hence why the other Universes are only ever presented with one Kaiōshin and an attendant.—Mina Țepeș 22:39, October 8, 2018 (UTC) : Rhetorical or otherwise, it still makes for an interesting situation to ponder. There are at least two confirmed ways for a Hakaishin to be promoted. The Zen'ō personally selects them — this is one of his duties, and he also selects the Angels who will observe them — but the Angel themselves can select a successor, as we've seen with Whis constantly trying to recruit Gokū and Vegeta (or us, if it's XV2 lol). I would assume, in the case of death, since it is mutual, Zen'ō selects a successor. While it is stated that the Angel becomes inactive if the Hakaishin dies, this doesn't seem to apply for destruction. But if this is true, and there isn't an Angel to select a successor, I'm sure the Zen'ō would.—Mina Țepeș 23:28, October 8, 2018 (UTC) Re:Suggestion I have no intention of making you feel unwelcome, and I do my best to try and remain formal when replying to things officially, such as article concerns. Here, however, I think I'll make an exception. The funny thing is, I actually was intentionally trying to be polite in that message. But for this one, I'll be blunt. How I speak is how I speak, and I have no intention of changing it. I don't change for anyone; friends, girlfriend, parents, coworkers, etc. You either learn to put up with the package that is "me" or you deal with someone else. If you don't like how I speak, that's fine, but this should put it into clarity: one of my best friends is Tenny and he doesn't mince words. I've known him for well over a decade at this point, so it's rubbed off. I won't apologise for how I am, but I will insist that you simply accept it. Also, I'm twenty-four, going on twenty-five. By contemporary judgement, I haven't been an adolescent for over half a decade. Fun, yeah? I'm not interested in examples from my message; all that matters with that message is you understood what I was trying to convey. Anyway, as much as I appreciate your..."concern"...I would like to ask that you keep your opinions about my personal behaviour to yourself. You're free not to, but realise that I will disregard them. You will not be the first person I change for.—Mina Țepeș 07:28, December 28, 2018 (UTC) Re:S-Cells and such To my knowledge, no information has tied S-Cells and tails together in any meaningful way (or non meaningful way, now that I'm on about it). Anything about how having a tail prevents a Saiyan from transforming into a Super Saiyan or otherwise inhibits their growth is, thus far, fan speculation. So far, I've heard nothing stated in anything — canon, guidebooks, or filler — that having a tail in any way inhibits a Saiyan, beyond grabbing it.—Mina Țepeș 09:14, December 31, 2018 (UTC) Re:Whis and Broly Nothing that I know of. Whis was simply "there" and Broly seemed to lose interest in an otherwise beaten Freeza. I don't know if Whis wasn't taking him seriously or what, but he simply dodged everything and we didn't really get an explanation for why. I wouldn't call Whis a pacifist, angels just seem to remain neutral when it comes to direct involvement.—Mina Țepeș 07:05, January 4, 2019 (UTC) U.I. Something like that isn't simply an error. When the hair, aura, and eyes all look just like U.I., it's a cameo. But the internet is stupid because Vegeta's hair briefly turned green and they don't know why, so they say the U.I. cameo can't be U.I. because of this.—Mina Țepeș 05:45, February 9, 2019 (UTC) One-Hour Cooldown Checked the manga, and from what I've seen, there actually is no inconsistency between the original series and the movie. When Goten and Trunks fail their fusions, they seem to be able to refuse instantly. It's only after they complete their fusion, and battled Majin Bū that the idea of needing an hour to fuse again even came up. Gokū never once mentioned it during their training, it first came from Gotenks when he fought the evil Majin Bū. But at least for failed fusions, there seems to be no cooldown time in the original manga.--—Mina Țepeș 18:44, October 2, 2019 (UTC) No problem.--—Mina Țepeș 23:33, October 2, 2019 (UTC) SSJB Chapter 5 page 9.--—Mina Țepeș 05:28, November 29, 2019 (UTC) Happy belated Thanksgiving, and no, I think it was named in the anime against Cabba,--—Mina Țepeș 00:44, November 30, 2019 (UTC)